


Fadeing Time

by DragonLover19



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: The universe needs heroes. It's the way that it works.You all have been chosen not because of skill, or strength, or bravery, or wisdom.No hero is ever chosen.They become.You've all made it this far in your lives.How about one more time. For old time sake?





	Fadeing Time

**_The universe is big._ **

**_It always had been when I first came into life._ **

**_But._ **

**_It wasn’t always so big._ **

**_I was once told that it was once was small. Long, long ago._ **

**_We all start out small. Tiny. Weak._ **

**_Vulnerable._ **

**_And once we are born, we grow._ **

**_We grow to learn. To build strength in size. Power. And in bonds so deep and so powerful, they can never be broken._ **

**_And as things grew, we start to develop our own identity. Wanting to satisfy where we belonged to this world. This life._ **

**_I was like that once._ **

**_Innocent. Naïve. Curious to all and everything that surrounded me._ **

**_But then…_ **

**_I learned that things were not as innocent as it seemed to be…_ **

* * *

~>*<~

* * *

 

_…_

_Log Date Number ###_

_Subject: Project ~~Underway~~_

_Diagnosis: Failure_

_With all the testing and studying I’ve put into this work, I can clearly say now that the project is corrupt. It was never about saving lives or giving anyone the chance to live the life they dreamed about. My dream has been crushed. Shattered without a second thought or glance._

_I’m leaving._

_This place has no meaning to me anymore._

_It does not mean that I will be leaving empty handed._

_I’m taking them with me._

_They deserve to live a life outside of this cage. It will be risky, and it may cost me my life._

_But I don’t care._

_My only concern is to get them all away from here. To give them the life they need. The few who I could not save still haunt me to this day, but I must make a right to this horrible scheme._

_If I’m lucky, I should be able to get subject…_

_No._

_He’s not a subject._

_He is not a tool to study._

_He doesn’t need to be called such a mockery._

_I **will** free him._

_It’s the most that he deserves._

_So to whoever has found this, you may already know that it was me who did it. Whether I had succeeded and escaped, or failed and died trying, I just want you to understand that I couldn’t go through with this anymore._

_Everything._

_I’m sorry._

_The moments I had with all of you were the best I ever had in my life, and you all were the best of friends I could ever hope for, but this is something I have to do on my own._

_I’m sorry, but this is where I say goodbye to you all for good and cut off all our ties together._

_And to you jerks that manage to find this…_

_Up._

_Yours._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Drake…_

_I’m sorry._

_…_

_I couldn’t keep my promise to you…_


End file.
